Sevmione: Będę Cię Chronił, Granger
by Niedoskonala
Summary: Po walce w MM, Hermiona zostaje porwana przez śmierciożerców. Dowiaduje się brutalnej prawdy o sobie - jest córką Voldemorta. Czarny Pan sądzi, że będzie ona jego drogą do pokonania Pottera, jednak dziewczyna nie zamierza odwrócić się od przyjaciół. Snape który szpieguje dla jasnej strony, obiecuje sobie jedno: nie pozwoli, aby Voldemort wykorzystał Granger i chce ją chronić.
1. Prolog

Razem z innymi nauczycielami i kilkorgiem aurorów krążyliśmy wokół labiryntu, w którym reprezentanci walczyli o zwycięstwo w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Nie podobał mi się ten cały pomysł i miałem dziwne wrażenie, że wydarzy się coś nieprzewidzianego. Mimowolnie szarpnąłem lekko lewym ramieniem, jakbym chciał coś strząsnąć, choć niczego tam nie było – niczego oprócz wciąż ciemniejącego Mrocznego Znaku.

Krążyliśmy tak przez kolejne minuty, aż nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie poczułem ból, którego nie doświadczyłem od wielu lat. Tej nocy zapiekł mnie Mroczny Znak. To oznaczało tylko jedno; Czarny Pan powrócił i wzywał swych najwierniejszych śmierciożerców przed swe oblicze. Jeżeli moja misja szpiegowska nadal miała trwać, a wiedziałem, że tak będzie, nie mogłem zignorować jego wezwania. Nie mogłem także ot tak opuścić swego posterunku.

Do Czarnego Pana przybyłem dopiero kilka godzin później. Wylądowałem w jakimś starym domu, w którym natknąłem się na Glizdogona. Ignorując go udałem się do Lorda. Ujrzałem nie człowieka tak jak się spodziewałem, lecz potwora. Wyglądał przerażająco z łysą, trupio białą czaszką i bez nosa, a ponadto jego oczy były szkarłatne, niczym krew.

– Mój panie, nareszcie wróciłeś – wyszeptałem służalczym tonem, po tym, jak ucałowałem skraj jego szaty.

– Spóźniłeś się, Severusie – rozległ się syk. – _Crucio_ – zaklęcie szybko uderzyło w moje ciało. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że się go nie spodziewałem. Jęknąłem z bólu, którego nie doświadczyłem od tak wielu lat.

– Wybacz mi, mój panie – udało mi się wydyszeć, gdy Lord przerwał zaklęcie. – Dumbledore – dodałem. – Nie mogłem zniknąć.

– Wstawaj. Liczę, że zdasz mi obszerny raport z minionych lat, Severusie, ale to później – wysyczał Voldemort. – Nadal uczysz w Hogwarcie – rzekł, spoglądając na mnie przenikliwie, jakby próbował doszukać się choćby cienia kłamstwa.

– Tak, panie – odparłem.

– Moja córka jest w wieku tego przeklętego Pottera i powinna chodzić do Hogwartu jako szlama – powiedział niespodziewanie Czarny Pan. – Ma na imię Hermiona – dodał.

– Córka? – zapytałem zaskoczony. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ten wariat może mieć jakiekolwiek dzieci.

– To rzadkie imię – ciągnął dalej Lord. – Na pewno pamiętasz, jeśli do Hogwartu chodzi dziewczyna o takim imieniu. Mów, Severusie – wysyczał Czarny Pan. Nie mogłem go teraz okłamać.

– Jest jedna, panie – powiedziałem. – Hermiona Granger, najbliższa przyjaciółka Pottera.

– Przyjaciółka Pottera – powtórzył Czarny Pan z zastanowieniem. – Doskonale się składa – powiedział z zadowoleniem Lord. – Musisz mi ją przyprowadzić, Severusie – polecił.

Nie mogłem tego zrobić. Jak? Bez niej Potter będzie słabszy, kto wtedy pokona Czarnego Pana?

– To będzie trudne, panie. Jest przyjaciółką Pottera, gdyby nie ona, chłopak nie poradziłby sobie z niczym. Dumbledore na pewno będzie ją chronił równie dobrze, co przeklętego Pottera – wyjaśniłem szybko.

– Prędzej, czy później przyłączy się do mnie – rzekł Voldemort. – Resztę wyjaśnisz mi następnym razem. Odejdź Severusie i informuj mnie o wszystkim – rozkazał, a ja natychmiast odszedłem.

Mroczne czasy nastały na nowo. Znów musiałem być szpiegiem i ryzykować życiem. Wiedziałem to już od wielu miesięcy, odkąd Mroczny znak zaczął ciemnieć. Wiedziałem też jeszcze jedno; będę Cię chronił, Granger.


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

Westchnąłem cicho, spoglądając na siedzącego naprzeciw mnie czarodzieja. Kolejny raz rozmawiałem z Albusem na temat Hermiony Granger. Czarny Pan wypytywał o nią coraz częściej, a ja miałem dziwne przeczucie, że wkrótce zrobi coś, aby dostać dziewczynę w swoje ręce, co nie podobało mi się w najmniejszym stopniu. Obserwowałem ją, odkąd tylko dowiedziałem się, kim jest, i miałem pewność, iż nadal pozostawała w błogiej nieświadomości. Przeczuwałem jednak, że Lord nie będzie czekał dłużej, natomiast Dumbledore nade wszystko pragnął utrzymać ją w niewiedzy.

– Będziesz musiał na nią jeszcze bardziej uważać, gdy mnie tu nie będzie, Severusie – powiedział prawdopodobnie zapobiegawczo dyrektor.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mogłoby cię tutaj zabraknąć – stwierdziłem całkowicie poważnie. Co planował? Dlaczego miałby opuścić szkołę?

– Och, jestem pewny, że niebawem nasza słodka Dolores się o to postara – odparł. Automatycznie skrzywiłem się. Merlinie, czemu on nazywa ją słodką? Niech nazwie tak samo jedną ze sklątek tylnowybuchowych, które w przeszłości wyhodował Hagrid; efekt byłby ten sam. Jak można kogokolwiek nazwać słodkim?

– Bredzisz, Albusie. Umbridge jest tylko pionkiem ministerstwa. Nikt nie odwoła cię ze stanowiska dyrektora – zauważyłem. Ta przeklęta kobieta może i miała w Hogwarcie większą władzę niż przeciętny nauczyciel, ale nie była ona taka ogromna. Musiała się liczyć z Dumbledorem i z tym, że jego się stąd nie pozbędzie tak, jak Hagrida, czy Tralewney.

– Wracając do Hermiony Granger: myślę, że Czarny Pan coś planuje. Podejrzewam, że w czasie wakacji zechce ją porwać. Wie, że jest przyjaciółką Pottera i pokłada w niej ogromne nadzieje – wyjaśniłem spokojnie. – Próbuje zdobyć o niej jak najwięcej informacji, mnie także wciąż wypytuje.

– Nie przejmuj się, Severusie, ochronimy ją – zapewnił mężczyzna i pogładził się po brodzie przybierając minę, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

– Nie jestem przekonany, czy to się uda, ale Granger nie powinna odwrócić się od Pottera. Przecież to Gryfonka z krwi i kości – dodałem kąśliwie. Nienawidziłem impulsywnych mieszkańców domu Godryka Gryffindora.

– Przede wszystkim Hermiona nie powinna się dowiedzieć. To jest teraz najważniejsze – stwierdził, jakby obawiając się najgorszego. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Granger była inteligentna, ale także i Gryfonką, dlatego też miałem pewność, że do końca zostanie po stronie Pottera.

– A jeśli się dowie? – zapytałem, ponieważ nie wątpiłem, iż nadejdzie dzień, w którym Granger pozna prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu, i stanie się to szybciej, niźli Albus myśli.

Dumbledore wstał ze swego krzesła i nie przestając gładzić brody, podszedł do okna, a po chwili zaczął się w nie wpatrywać. Wiedziałem, że unikał odpowiedzi, co wcale mi nie pasowało.

– Wtedy wcielimy w życie plan B, Severusie – odparł po chwili, nawet się nie odwracając w moją stronę. Nie wyjawił mi już nic więcej na ten temat.

Uchyliłam się przed nadlatującym zaklęciem, a potem sama cisnęłam oszałamiaczem w kolejnego przeciwnika. Szukaliśmy Syriusza, kiedy nagle ze wszystkich stron pojawili się śmierciożercy. To pułapka – teraz to wiedziałam. Harry nie miał kolejnej wizji, Voldemort chciał go jedynie do siebie zwabić. Widziałam przyjaciela, jak kilka metrów dalej walczył z zamaskowanym śmierciożercą, a wcześniej gdzieś za sobą spostrzegłam Lunę. Ron, Neville, Ginny – gdzie oni byli? Nie wiedziałam, zniknęli mi z oczu jakiś czas temu. Będziemy mieli ogromne szczęście, jeżeli wyjdziemy stąd żywi. Żadne z nas nie zamierzało się poddać. Już chciałam rzucić kolejną klątwę w przeciwnika, kiedy nieoczekiwanie zapadła ciemność.

Ocknęłam się, nie wiedząc, ile czasu byłam nieprzytomna ani gdzie jestem. Było ciemno i niesamowicie zimno, ale wraz z upływającym czasem moje oczy przyzwyczajały się do mroku i mogłam dostrzec więcej, ale wciąż drżałam. Przede mną były kraty, a ja opierałam się o kamienną ścianę. Czy to był loch? Zapewne. Gdzie jestem? Co się stało z Harrym i resztą? Nikogo nie widziałam. Czy udało im się wydostać z ministerstwa? Sięgnęłam do kieszeni, ale nie znalazłam tam różdżki. Byłam bezbronna.

Nagle usłyszałam trzask, a potem ciężkie, szybkie kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał.

– Wstawaj, brudna szlamo – usłyszałam głos, a potem kolejny hałas, gdy kobieta wcelowała różdżką w kratę, która natychmiast się otworzyła, uderzając o ścianę. – _Inacrecous_!

Promień trafił w moje ręce, które momentalnie zostały boleśnie spętane. Podeszła bliżej i szarpnęła mnie za łokieć, cały czas celując we mnie różdżką.

– Czarny Pan cię oczekuje – rzekła z szaleńczym błyskiem w oczach, a mnie ogarnęło przerażenie. Czemu porwali akurat mnie? – Nie mam pojęcia, czemu Czarny Pan zapragnął cię żywą, ale zapewniam, że długo taka nie pozostaniesz, szlamo – powiedziała i zaniosła się głośnym śmiechem. Nie odpowiedziałam nic.

Śmierciożerczyni prowadziła mnie przez liczne korytarze. Nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie się znajdowałam, ale dom wyglądał na stary, choć zadbany. Czy to posesja jednego ze śmierciożerców?

– Przyprowadziłam szlamę, mój panie – oznajmiła kobieta i popchnęła mnie na podłogę, gdzie boleśnie upadłam. – Jest cała i zdrowa, tak, jak pragnąłeś panie. Odzyskała przytomność w lochu.

Szybko rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, do którego weszliśmy. Voldemorta zobaczyłam nieopodal, patrzył prosto na mnie i był tak samo przerażający, jak zawsze opisywał go Harry. Czerwone oczy wydawały się patrzeć przenikliwie, brak nosa nadawał mu nieludzkiego, wężowego wyglądu, a kościste palce dzierżyły w dłoni różdżkę. Wycelował ją nie we mnie, lecz w kobietę, która mnie przyprowadziła.

– Zamknęłaś ją w lochu? Jak śmiesz ją tak traktować, Alecto? – wysyczał Czarny Pan. – _Crucio!_ – kolejny syk wydobył się z jego gardła, a z różdżki wyleciał czerwony promień zaklęcia torturującego, który uderzył w śmierciożerczynię, a powietrze rozdarły jej wrzaski.

Niczego nie rozumiałam.

Krzyki ustały, słychać było tylko ciężki oddech kobiety i kroki Voldemorta, który przechadzał się w tą i z powrotem. Znów patrzył na mnie, a potem machnął różdżką. Moje związane ręce były wolne. Próbowałam rozmasować nadgarstki w miejscu, w które dopiero co boleśnie wrzynała mi się lina, ale nie spuszczałam wzroku z mężczyzny.

– Wstań – powiedział. Zrobiłam, co kazał. – Gdzie twoja różdżka?

– Nie wiem – osparłam, głos niemal odmówił mi posłuszeństwa.

Bałam się. Byłam przerażona i nie rozumiałam sytuacji, w której się znalazłam. Dlaczego jeszcze mnie nie torturował? Dlaczego życzył sobie, aby mnie przyprowadzono? Czemu ukarał kobietę, za to, jak zazwyczaj traktują osoby urodzone w mugolskich rodzinach, skoro nią byłam – a zakładam, że tak właśnie robili? Śmierciożercy byli znani ze swojego okrucieństwa i zła.

– Oddaj jej różdżkę, Alecto – rozkazał Lord. – Nikt nie będzie w ten sposób traktował mojej córki – wysyczał do kobiety. – Nikt, zrozumiałaś?

– Tak, panie – potwierdziła gorliwie przerażona kobieta, wyglądając na zszokowaną, ale najwyraźniej nie śmiała o nic pytać.

Miałam wrażenie, że krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy, a nogi stały się jak z waty. Cud, że jeszcze się na nich trzymałam, zamiast zwalić się z łoskotem na twardą posadzkę z zaskoczenia.

– Córki? – wyszeptałam zaskoczona, gdy śmierciożerczyni oddała mi moją własność. – To niemożliwe – powiedziałam stanowczo, mocniej zaciskając palce na różdżce. Musiałam się przesłyszeć albo on przejęzyczyć.

– Jesteś moją córką, Hermiono, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie – powiedział, przyglądając się mojej reakcji. Oczekiwał, że z radości rzucę mu się na szyję? A może poproszę o wypalenie Mrocznego Znaku? Czy był świadomy swoich słów i decyzji? To brednie. Kłamstwa, pomówienia! Przecież to nie było możliwe. Nie mogło być możliwe, prawda?

– Nie mogę być twoją córką, nie mogę! – krzyknęłam. Wcelowałam w niego różdżką, jakbym chciała go przekląć, choć wiedziałam, że byłam zbyt słaba, aby mu cokolwiek zrobić. To nie działo się naprawdę. Nie mogłam być córką mordercy, nie mogłam! – Jesteś mordercą, jesteś zły… – mówiłam niczym opętana.

– Opuść tę różdżkę, Hermiono – przerwał mi chłodno. – Niczego nie zmienisz. Alecto – zwrócił się do swej popleczniczki, a kobieta skuliła się jeszcze bardziej pod wpływem jego głosu. – Zaprowadź ją do Narcyzy – polecił. – A ty – rzekł, znów zwracając się do mnie – przyjdziesz do mnie, jak ochłoniesz. Teraz porozmawiasz z Narcyzą, niech ci wyjaśni wszystko – rozkazał. Miałam wrażenie, że każde jego słowo było poleceniem, którego nie mogłam zignorować. . Byłam zbyt przerażona, aby mu się przeciwstawić w jakikolwiek sposób.

– Pozwól za mną – powiedziała śmierciożerczyni tym razem spokojnie, bez kpiny, czy cienia szyderstwa. Poszłam za nią, nie zaszczycając Voldemrota nawet spojrzeniem. To musiał być jakiś dziwny sen albo głupi żart. To nie działo się naprawdę. Takie pokręcone sytuacje nie mogą się wydarzyć, prawda? – Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś córką naszego pana – powiedziała nagle kobieta, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. – Wyb…

– Zamilcz, nie mam zamiaru cię wysłuchiwać – przerwałam jej stanowczo, a ona zamilkła natychmiast. Spojrzałam na nią, a na jej obliczu widoczne było przerażenie. Nie wierzyłam w to, co widziałam. Niemożliwe, żeby ta kobieta się mnie lękała! Nawet jeśli myśli, że jestem córką Voldemorta, to nie możliwe, żeby tak było! – Zaprowadź mnie do Narcyzy i odejdź – dodałam spokojniej. Co innego mogłam zrobić? Nie chciałam przebywać w jej towarzystwie dłużej niż to konieczne.

Alecto wykonała swoje zadanie, a potem odeszła, pozostawiając mnie sam na sam z jasnowłosą kobietą, w salonie. Skupiłam się jednak na blondynce, nie na pomieszczeniu. Wyglądała znajomo.

– Pani jest matką Draco Malfoya – przypomniałam sobie nagle, przyglądając się kobiecie. Widziałam ją kiedyś na Pokątnej razem z synem.

– Narcyza, Hermiono – powiedziała spokojnie. – Usiądź, na pewno jesteś zdezorientowana. Pozwól, że uleczę cię – dodała, wyciągając różdżkę i podchodząc bliżej.

– Uleczysz? – zdumiałam się.

– Masz ranę na czole. Nie czułaś, że krew ci spływała po twarzy? – zapytała spokojnie. – Mieli cię przyprowadzić do naszego pana, a nie ranić – zauważyła, kręcąc głowa z dezaprobatą.

Nim zdążyłam zaprzeczyć, przyłożyła swoją różdżkę do mojego czoła, tuż nad prawym łukiem brwiowym i sunęła nią ku krawędzi głowy, aby potem zjechać w dół i zatrzymać się na wysokości oczu. Nie miałam za grosz zaufania do tej kobiety, ale nie wzbudzała we mnie niepokoju, a ja rozpoznałam słowa inkantacji uzdrawiającej, której użyła. Nie robiła nic złego.

– Chcę wrócić do Hogwartu – powiedziałam, gdy wciąż szeptała zaklęcie. – Nie mogę być córką tego mordercy.

– Jesteś jego córką, Hermiono. Jego i mojej siostry Bellatrix – oznajmiła kobieta, gdy skończyła zasklepiać moją ranę. – Im szybciej to zaakceptujesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

Zamilkłam. Bellatrix Lestrange miałaby być moją matką? To zupełnie nierealne. Dlaczego więc wychowywali mnie mugole? Przecież ci szaleńcy nienawidzą ludzi pozbawionych magii.

– Zakładając, że te brednie są prawdą – powiedziałam po chwili – dlaczego żyłam w świecie mugoli? Dlaczego o niczym nie wiedziałam wcześniej?

– Po upadku Czarnego Pana, musieliśmy zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Nie wiedzieliśmy, jak inni zareagowaliby na jego córkę. Bellatrix była już w Azkabanie, nie mogła się tobą zająć – dodała. – Umieszczenie cię w świecie mugoli wydawało się rozsądne. Ja i Lucjusz znaleźliśmy spokojną rodzinę, która nie mogła mieć dzieci, a oni cię wychowali.

To wydawałoby się sensowne, tylko dlaczego trafiło na mnie?

– Czego on ode mnie chce? Jeśli myśli, że doprowadzę go do Harry'ego, to się grubo pomyli – oświadczyłam stanowczo.

– Nikt nie zna planów Czarnego Pana – powiedziała kobieta. – Jednak radzę ci się nie buntować, a przynajmniej udawaj, że jesteś mu posłuszna – poradziła. – Jesteś Gryfonką, prawda? Draco opowiadał mi o waszych kłótniach.

– Moment, jesteś moją ciocią, a Draco kuzynem – powiedziałam, co nagle sobie uświadomiłam. – O nie. Najpierw córka Voldemorta i Bellatrix, teraz jeszcze pokrewieństwo z Malfoyem. Za co mnie tak skarało?! Merlinie… – wyszeptałam. Musiałam się stąd wydostać jak najszybciej.

– Tak, Hermiono, ale Draco jeszcze o niczym nie wie, I nie nazywaj mnie ciocią, dobrze? – dodała, a na jej wargach zaigrał lekki uśmiech. Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona i dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że to powiedziałam. Zdecydowanie za głośno myślałam.

– Jesteś… miła – powiedziałam ze zdumieniem. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale Draco jest okropny, no i tu jest Voldemort. Alecto też była okropna, a ty nie jesteś.

– Śmierciożercy także są ludźmi, Hermiono, pamiętaj o tym.

Miałam ochotę prychnąć, ale powstrzymałam się w ostatnim momencie. Zabiją i torturują na potęgę, a ona śmie mi mówić, że także są ludźmi.

– Co teraz ze mną będzie? – zapytałam.

– Zostaniesz tutaj – poinformowała. – Nie buntuj się, nie sprzeciwiaj, nawet jeśli leży to w twojej gryfońskiej naturze, a nic ci się nie stanie i pójdziesz do Hogwartu, jak zawsze – poradziła. – Przynajmniej tak myślę.

– Ale ja nie mogę tu zostać!

– Nie masz wyboru, Hermiono. Czarny Pan teraz cię tak łatwo stąd nie wypuści.

Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę jestem jego córką. Jak mam to powiedzieć Harry'emu i Ronowi? Jak? A moi rodzice? Skąd o wszystkim się dowiedzą? Wpadną w panikę, gdy nie wrócę na wakacje. Jak mam tutaj zostać i zignorować to wszystko? Ta perspektywa nie wydawała mi się zbyt optymistyczna.

Te przeklęte bachory z roku na rok są coraz gorsze, przysięgam! Potter wie, że Voldemort powrócił, że chce go schwytać, a ten pcha się jeszcze w pułapkę, żeby podać się Czarnemu Panu na srebrnej tacy. Wszystkie plany diabli wzięli, bo Lord dostał swoją córkę, czego pragnął tego od miesięcy. Granger musiała być przy Potterze, żeby za niego myśleć. Nie wiadomo, co uroił sobie w głowie Czarny Pan i co zrobią ci przeklęci Gryfoni, gdy dowiedzą się wszystkiego.

– Porwali ją, Albusie, jestem tego pewien – powiedziałem, pojawiwszy się w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. – Granger nie wróciła z resztą do Hogwartu. Skupiłeś się na cholernym Potterze, a zapomniałeś o tej przeklętej Gryfonce, Dumbledore! – warknąłem zirytowany.

– Musisz się dowiedzieć, co planuje Tom – odparł dyrektor.

– Czarny Pan zaprasza nas wszystkich na herbatkę z cytrynką i herbatniki z dżemikiem, i dzieli się swoimi planami na przyszłość o szczęśliwej rodzinie, którą nareszcie utworzy z zarozumiałą córunią i jej mamusią-wariatką. Nie dostałeś jeszcze zaproszenia, Albusie? – zapytałem z przekąsem. – Nie dowiem się niczego, dopóki nie zostanę wezwany albo nie będę miał wyraźnego powodu, aby udać się do Malfoyów.

– Musimy ją stamtąd wydostać – powiedział mężczyzna.

Oczywiście, zakradniemy się do dworu Malfoyów i na „trzy cztery" rzucimy się do ataku, aby odbić wrogowi uciśnioną Hermionę Granger, bez której wielki Harry Potter nie przeżyje ani jednego dnia. Może przy okazji wymsknie mi się Avada Kedavra w stronę Wielkiego Pana Oświeconego Jaśnie Lorda Voldemnorta?! Gdyby to było takie proste…

– To nie jest możliwe. Jak chcesz niby to zrobić? – zapytałem jedynie, nie chcąc się wdawać w niepotrzebne dyskusje. Podejrzewałem, że Albus nie ma żadnego planu, skoro nawet nie wiedział, gdzie dziewczyna była. A ja mogłem się jedynie tego domyślać.

– Hermiona wie dużo o Harrym, jeśli Voldemort czegokolwiek się od niej dowie...

– Myślę, że Czarny Pan na razie napawa się tym, że odnalazł córkę – powiedziałem spokojnie. – A Granger nie jest głupia, nie powinna mu się narazić. Dowiem się wszystkiego, kiedy tylko będę mógł i wtedy proponuję działać dalej – dodałem, a potem odszedłem. Albus niepotrzebnie aż tak się martwił. I choć mnie samego niemal skręcało, żeby od razu przenieść się do dworu Malfoyów i sprawdzić, czy z dziewczyną wszystko porządku i czy na pewno tam jest, to wmawiałem sobie, że nie powinienem się tym tak przejmować. Hermiona Granger nie była impulsywną idiotką jak na Gryfonkę przystało, a Lord Voldemort nie zabije przecież własnej córki, nieprawdaż?

Przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję.

Kolejny dzień nadszedł równie szybko, jak poprzedni się zakończył. Rewelacje sprzed kilkunastu godzin nadal mnie szokowały i trudno było pogodzić mi się z faktami, ale musiałam je zaakceptować. Nie myślałam o Voldemorcie jako moim ojcu czy o Bellatrix jako matce, dla mnie nadal pozostawali tymi samymi mordercami i nic ani nikt nie sprawi, że moje zdanie ulegnie zmianie.

Rozmawiałam z Narcyzą, gdy jej siostra weszła do salonu dostojnym krokiem. Momentalnie przeszły mnie ciarki, gdy ją zobaczyłam. Nieważne, że była moją biologiczną matką; wyrządziła tyle złego, że nie chciałam mieć z nią nic do czynienia.

– Podejdź tu, Hermiono – powiedziała spokojnie Lestrange. Zrobiłam to, widząc, że jej siostra bacznie nas obserwuje. Ponadto nie chciałam narażać się śmierciożerczyni. Stanęłam nieopodal Bellatrix, a ona obeszła mnie dookoła, stawiając niespieszne kroki i dokładnie zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem.

– Twoje włosy kręcą się zupełnie tak samo, jak moje, a oczy masz jak nasz pan za młodu – powiedziała kobieta, a kąciki jej warg lekko poderwały się do góry. – Bez wątpienia jesteś naszą córką, Hermiono – dodała uradowana, jakby do tej pory nie wierzyła w moje istnienie. A może tak właśnie było?

– Nasz pan jest z ciebie zadowolony, córko – ciągnęła dalej Bellatrix. – Jesteś blisko Pottera, to doskonałe wieści.

– Voldemort nie jest moim panem, a ja nigdy nie wydam mu Harry'ego – oświadczyłam pewnie. Powtarzałam to od samego początku niczym mantrę.

– Hermiono – rzekła ostrzegawczo Narcyza.

– Nie wtrącaj się, Narcyzo – powiedziała Bellatrix, nawet nie spoglądając na swą siostrę. – Jak śmiesz, bezczelna? – syknęła, gwałtownie się zatrzymując tuż przede mną. – Jak śmiesz wymawiać jego imię? Jest twoim ojcem i panem, jesteś mu winna szacunek i posłuszeństwo. Zrozumiałaś? – wysyczała.

Milczałam. Nie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Mając do czynienia z tą kobietą, paraliżował mnie strach.

– Pytałam, czy zrozumiałaś – syknęła. – Odpowiadaj!

Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak przerażona.

– Tak – wyszeptałam, błagając w myślach, aby sobie poszła. Nie chciałam jej widzieć, już nigdy więcej spotkać. Nie chciałam mieć takiej matki.

– Tak, matko – poprawiła mnie. – Oby to był ostatni raz, nigdy więcej nie będę tak miła za potencjalne uchybienia, których się dopuścisz – ostrzegła. – Może i ci parszywi mugole cię zepsuli, ale szybko zrozumiesz, że to ścierwa – oznajmiła, a potem wyszła, nawet na mnie nie spoglądając.

– Mówiłam, abyś się nie buntowała – zauważyła Narcyza, patrząc na mnie z dezaprobatą. – Bellatrix jest równie niebezpieczna, co Czarny Pan.

– Nigdy nie będę mu służyć – powtórzyłam pewnie. – Możesz mi wmawiać, że śmierciożercy także są ludźmi, ale ja nie będę uginać się przed tym mordercą. Nigdy.

– Już to mówiłaś, ale powstrzymaj swoją gryfońską naturę, podobno jesteś inteligentna – dodała kąśliwie. W głębi duszy wiedziałam, że Narcyza miała rację, ale ja nie potrafiłam ciągle im przytakiwać. Co miałam robić?


End file.
